Tears Streaming Down her Face
by Frozenonthesea
Summary: Sometimes determination leads to more trouble then it is worth. Irma has a determination, one to find out more about the mother she never knew. However, will that determination pay off, or end up hurting her in the end?
1. Tear drops fall like rain

_Teardrops Fall Like Rain_

Irma was dancing about in her room, when she heard her stepmom call her name, so Irma stopped her music and came down stairs to where her stepmom was waiting. "Irma, I called you like ten times what was taking you so long?" Anna asked, and, then just shook her head. Irma looked at her stepmom, and, sighed, she knew what this was about, it was 1. about her failing grade 2. about her being out with friends so much, and, 3. because she turned her little brothers clothes pink, on purpose. "Mom I will fix my grade, stop hanging out with my friends, and, he can deal with pink clothes." Irma said, turning on the heel and walking away from her stepmom as quickly as possible.

Anna followed Irma, knowing part of the reason for her not wanting to hang out with her friends. "Irma your father has swore me to keep anything about your mother hidden, but, I wanted to tell you that I think your mother is trying to contact me long distance by mind powers, and yes I know where you go and why." Anna said, and, Irma stopped dead. "What!? How!? Who told you!?" Irma half shouted, half used the normal inside the house voice. Anna had expected this reaction, so she walked over to Irma, and put a hand on her shoulder "Let's sit down in your room, and talk, Irma" Anna said, Anna gave half smile, and, walked up to Irma's room, Irma in the lead of course. Irma took a seat on her bean-bag-chair, and her stepmom sat on the one next to her. "Because I saw you go off with your friends through a portal, and, there was a guardianship before yours, and, after Yan Lin's and I was part of it as was your mother." Anna said. Irma's eyes were fixed on her with a pissed looking glare.

"Irma, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner... but... I couldn't find the words" Anna didn't finish the word _words _because Irma cut her off. "You should have told me sooner, and, maybe then I might not have considered to leave." Irma said, standing up and heading toward the window. Irma opened it, and, made the water shoot up to her window, and, so she jumped out onto and left. Anna walked over to the window, and watched Irma go to the ground like you would on a water slide. Anna leaned against the window,_ "Maybe she'll come back tonight if she doesn't then I must go and look for her."_ Anna thought, and, then let a low sigh out.

_2 hours later_

Anna was sitting down on the couch reading. Tom came in, and, sat down next to her. "How was everything today?" He asked cheerfully, Anna gave him a I'm sorry look, and, turned away for a second. "I told Irma." His cheerful-ness disappeared.

"Why?"

"Because, she needed to know."

"Not until she was older. Where is she now."

"She ran off, using water to make a water slide down to the pavement."

"You didn't go after her?"

"No, I thought she might come back after having thought about it."

_1 hour later_

Tom got a call saying there was shooting, and, he needed to get to The Ye Old Bookstore.

"I have to go to The Ye Old Bookstore shooting has broke out, I want you to come." Tom said, and, then off they were.

_Irma's pov It's a while before the shooting_

"Will, how about we go to The Ye Old Bookstore, and, get some books because I am bored out of my mind." I said, looking around. I looked at Will and waited. "Sure Irma." Was all she said, and then off we were, we got there in very short time, and, were looking through books when suddenly a man came in and started shooting, Will and I jumped and hit the bookshelf and made books fall on top of us giving ourselves away in that same instant. The police sirens went off as the cops arrived, my mom and dad one of them.

_Anna's and Tom's pov_

"Damnit." Tom said, he looked around, and, noticed the guy with the guy was stilll shooting, he looked inside at the mess and the blood from under a stack of heavy laying books. "Let's go in." He said, as the guy came out throwing his gun on the ground. The others grabbed for him but he did a back flip, and, ran back in the store gun in hand. "We must see who is hurt, someone must be for there to be blood." The one cop said, and, then they all entered. Tom was the one who went over to the bookshelf, and, began to dig.

_Irma's pov_

"Will, Will are you OK, Will." I said, then saw someone digging to get in, and, I saw my stepmom's face and my dad's start to become clear above us. I put a hand on Will's shoulder where she had been shot and held her hand in mine, as she bled.

_Everyone's pov_

Tom and, Anna got through, and, saw their daughter. Irma hadn't even realised she had been shot, and, she was bleeding as well until she was about to pull herself along with Will. "Irma are you, and Will ok..." Anna didn't finish her sentence seeing blood, and, Tom pulled Irma out of the books, along with Will. Tom moved Irma on to Anna's lap, and, made her stay there. "Irma I am so sorry I didn't follow you, or tell you sooner." Anna said, and, kissed Irma. "Will." Tom said hang on, he picked Will up, and, held her on his shoulders, The Heatherfield hospital was not too far away. Tom looked at his wife, and, he was off, he ran Will to the hospital, and, called Susan, and, Dean. He came back, and, found Anna was not there, and, nor was his best friends cop car.

_Anna's pov _

"Irma hold on." Anna said, tears falling from her face like rain. Her teardrops fall like rain, right now as her daughters life hangs out but barely.

The cop was driving fast, and, I was crying. "Irma I always here, I will always be." I said reassuring her, I knew that she was not awake, but, I didn't care, I wanted to sound like I should, like a mother should. I watched as we got to the hospital, and, I saw Susan and Dean, they came over to where I was pulling up to, or the cop I should say. "Susan, I am so sorry about Will." I said, and, she nodded, it looked as though she'd been crying to. Dean came over to me. "I'll carrie Irma if you wish." He kindly offered, and, I said that would be nice, and so he took her from me, and, carried her in, and, to the room for them , and, everything like that.

I walked with Susan, and, then we both ran, we were so worried. "Susan, everything will be alright. Will is going to be fine, she is strong like you." I said, and, got Susan to smile, it was nice to see her smile. I smiled but mine was short because I couldn't be happy not knowing weather my daughter was fine. "Irma will be fine, she's just like you, and, her mother." Susan said to me and I was then able to smile, and I looked around while smiling, and, running next to my best friend.

We both got inside, and, Dean was sitting there waiting, and, Tom had got here to , and was waiting, they both looked worried, the girls were still in the room with the doctors, and, whatnot. One came out, and, came over to me, and, Susan. "They'll be fine but they are weak, and, need to stay for a while. Thanks to your speed they are OK, that was a very close one for them, their strong though so their OK, you may go in and see them." The one Doctor said, and, then rushed off down the halls to another person, as could be guessed by me. I looked at Susan. "I am so happy their OK." I heard Dean say, and, Tom agree too. "Yeah, so are we." Susan and I both said, and, then we walked into the rooms. Parting ways.


	2. Frights and Fights part 1

_Frights and Fights_

Anna's pov

Anna, after, parting ways with Susan came into Irma's room, and, stared from the doorway at her daughter. Anna smiled briefly then made her smile disappear as she stared at her daughter, her eyes full of worry, and, compassion, a compassion that ran deep. Anna knew that things would be different now, and, Irma may not want to be with them, which she is to young for a decision of such, at least at this point and time. Anna watched Irma turn over. She was asleep and, so Anna just walked over and after kissing Irma's head sat by her bed. Anna wanted to be there when Irma woke up, but, Anna's mind raced at thinking of Irma's real mother. Anna's eyes slid shut, just thinking, and, she dreamed of Irma's mother again, as she had been lately.

Anna's mind snapped her awake about 3 hours later. Anna rubbed her temple before opening her eyes. She heard Irma move again before her sleepy eyes opened all the way. Irma was staring at her now, then down at the floor.

Irma's pov

Irma looked back up then down again, as she felt guilt wash over her entire mind, heart, and, body, as she looked at her stepmom**. "I'm sorry..."** Irma said, looking her stepmom in the eyes then shifting her eyes away to the ground again. Irma shifted her body again, and, shut her eyes again. **"Tell me more about my mother!"** Irma's sudden demand made Irma herself nearly jump out of her skin, she although didn't apologise, at least not yet. Irma waited, and, saw Anna's eyes rise then drop again.

Anna's pov

Anna hated talking about that woman, it drove her crazy even if she maintained herself from saying anything. That woman had left Irma, to die, and, not returned since that day. **"Irma, your mother...she..she..was..a..a...terrible.. person, and, was very mean, and selfish, and, she didn't love you, at all."** Anna's face sank, as her daughters did too. _'I wish that damn woman would leave Irma well enough alone, threatening to take her away, she has no right.' _Anna thought her mind continued racing, thinking over what that woman had said in her letter.

--

Irma looked at her stepmom, and, Irma muttered something. **"Damnit." **was the only thing her mouth could mange to say firmly as she tried to keep calm, and, not fall into pieces. Irma thought her real mother cared, and, loved her, and, had left or whatever for a good reason, not just being a selfish bitch. **"Mom, I am so sorry for asking, and, I wish I didn't more then anything."** Irma then sensed a little bit of a change in mood, her mom seemed to be giving off a hint of anger, and, seemed worried all at the same exact time.

Irma looked about trying to ignore her mothers mood. Anna looked up, and, got up, and, wrapped her arms around Irma. Irma was shocked. **"It's okay."** Her mother said, she looked at Irma's face with a cool compassion, and, understanding. **"Irma, I love you so much, and, have so much more to tell you. First off, your mother left you to die, second, your mother wants you back, but I don't trust her, and third you mustn't go near anyone who looks like this..."** Anna said, she pulled out a picture of a lovely woman, or looked happy, she had longer hair then Irma's and, it was wavy at the top half, and, became sleek, and, straight towards the bottom.

**"Thats my mother?"** Irma gasped, and, a smile formed for a second then disappeared. **"Yes."** Anna said, hearing a certain tone, that sounded half as if she knew the face. **"Have you seen a woman like this before?"** Anna asked and raised her eyebrow.** "Uh...yes...several times, she actually seemed to be following me..."** Irma said, and, looked around for something to hide her face behind.** "Why didn't you tell me?"** Anna asked concerned, with a worried look. **"Because I didn't find anything the matter with that, and, reality check, I had no idea who she was, and, duh I get followed by creeps all the time because I am a guardian."** Irma said, and, pulled away, and, then a nurse came in.

"You need to rest more Miss, and, you Mrs.Lair, you should leave for now." The nurse said, pointing to the door, with a slight smile. Anna gave Irma a kiss on the forehead, and, then she walked out. Irma looked at her mother with a pissed look again.

Anna walked out after shooting Irma one last glance. Anna walked over to her husband, and, sighed. **"She hates me right now."** Anna stated quietly, she got a glare from Tom, and, from Dean. Susan came out too, and, muttered something under her breathe. Dean looked at her, and, she smiled, of course a fake smile but a smile just the same. "Will's not happy at this moment, so she hates me." Susan stated as calmly as possible, trying very hard not to think about it, at least not right now.

--

Dean and Tom both looked at each other, and, then sighed shaking their heads. Tom stood up and wrapped his arms around Anna, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Anna smiled slightly before sighing, she looked around, looking over at the door to Irma's room. "I wish this was easier, Irma isn't taking well to this at all, and of course I had to tell her, that her mother left her to die." Anna began to sob, she was just overly worried, and, had no idea of how to react or anything, not now at least.

Tom hated when women cried it was always so hard to get them to stop, especially when it was about their children.

--

A woman was walking into the hospital, her name Jasmine Haunts. She was hiding her face behind a cloaked hode, she was being careful. She noticed Anna, and, Tom right off, and, assumed that the girl, her daughter was in the room nearest to them. She walked over to the nearest nurse. "Ma'ma is a girl named Irma Lair in that room?" She asked pointing to it carefully. The nurse gave her a funny, half confused, and, half not knowing look, then just nodded her head, and, came over next to the woman. "Name. Address. Relation. And, number." The nurse asked, catching the woman off guard.

"Jasmine Haunts. Heatherfield, Jess Street, South Heatherfield. I'm her mother. Cell: 237-4780." Jasmine responded with half a smile. "Her mother?" the nurse asked, showing a look of pure confusion. "That is correct." She said, smiling full-heartily now. The nurse looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You mean that woman over their isn't her mother?" She asked, she just didn't get that no Anna was not the girls mother. "No!." Jasmine said, with a confused, yet angry look, she gave the nurse a _**'You better not ask anymore questions if you want to live'**_ look. The nurse read the look, and, instantly took her over to the door, and unlocked it, and, then opened it for her. The nurse looked at her with a odd look before shutting the door, and, unknowingly walking over to Anna, and, Tom to question them about the girl Irma Lair. "Irma, it's your mother, I am here for you." Jasmine whispered, and, Irma got up, and, looked at her, she was about to scream when Jasmine put a forceful hand to her mouth. "Do not scream, I want to be with you thats all." Jasmine said, with a round of sobs escaping her lips.

Anna had not heard the door open to Irma's room, or the talking she was too busy crying to notice, that is until the nurse came over to her and her husband. "Mrs.Lair, a woman just informed me that you are not Irma's birth mother, correct?" The nurse asked, and, then turned to look into the room, and, saw nothing going on other then the mother embracing her daughter. "Yes that is correct, but, who told you?" Anna asked drying her tears, and, choking down her sobs. She looked around and then at Irma's room, she shifted her eyes to the nurse then, and, let out a low sigh. "Jasmine Haunts." With that the nurse walked away from her sighing as she did, and, then rubbing her temple because she was getting a headache. Anna was horrified when she heard that name. "No..." Anna whispered, she came walked over to the door, along with her husband. "Tom, this is awful, and, I hate this awful woman." Anna whispered to Tom, he nodded in agreement. Anna turned the nob quickly, and, entered startling Jasmine by her apparent jump. "Get away from Irma." Anna demanded knowing that she and Jasmine had never beat each other in a fight, they were evenly matched.

"Anna she is my daughter, and, you will not take her away from me again." Jasmine said putting her arms around Irma, who looked at both of them, from her mother, to Anna. "I" Irma began throwing her mother's arm off of her "will not live with you, not after what you did." Irma finished pointedly at her mother. Anna smiled faintly at Irma before walking over to her as an insulted Jasmine left the room. "Oh, Irma... I am so sorry about this, about this all." Anna said, and, gave Irma a hug. Irma hugged her back, and Tom just stood out of the way.

Tom gave a smile to both of them when they were done hugging, and, walked nearer and gave them both a kiss on the cheek..

--

Jasmine wasn't going to give up that easily, she watched as Irma hugged them and let them talk to her, and, tell her lies. Jasmine had a plan, and, it would work perfectly, she smiled to herself with her job well done at her perfect plan that was to come into action, in a matter of days, minutes or hours. Jasmine knew that they all had to be asleep for this plan to work, and, it won't if they saw her or detected her. She was going to get Irma no matter what, and, that was final. She waited for an hour to pass, after the hour had past it was 9:00 pm, and, so that meant they had fallen asleep in the chairs next to Irma's bed.

She crept into the room, while no one was watching, and, nearly woke up Irma, while lifting her from her bed. Irma shifted in her arms even if she like hung out, with her arms laying behind her head, and, her long legs over her mother's arms, she crept out into the night with Irma, and planned on never being found, and, living a happy life.


	3. Frights and Fights Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or any of it's characters. I however own the plotline of this story, and, Jasmine Haunts. That is all. **

**Other: Please r/r thanks. Oh yes, and, Italic is for flashbacks.**

**Fight's and Fright's part 2**

Anna woke up in the morning to a fright. "Tom...Tom!, wake up!, wake up!." Anna hit his arm, and, then his head, and, he got up. "She took Irma!" Anna cried out, she then began to sob, and, Tom pulled her into his strong arms. "Anna, we'll get her back. But we must go, and, leave Chris with someone, or have someone watch him while we're away. After-all, he isn't a teenager." Tom said, then he thought for a moment. "I bet she took Irma away from here, and, to wherever she lives, or too a family member, because, she wouldn't want us to find her." Tom added as he thought hard on the situation at hand. He knew that Anna was so upset, and, she felt so hurt. She continued to cry, and, he couldn't stop her from crying, it was painful for them. After an hour or so she slowed her crying, and, then pulled away. "We have to find her, before _that_ woman hurts her, or something worse." Anna said, and, she grabbed their things. Susan and Dean looked at her, and, knew by the way they looked. "Do you need help?" Dean offered, and, Susan nodded. "We'll handle it, but the help would be appreciated, after-all, it'll take a while to find Irma, and, we'll need all the help we can get." Anna said, with a slight smile, at her friend.

Anna looked around, for a moment, then she spotted her husbands police car. "We can take that right?" Anna asked, with a raised eyebrow. "No, but if they arrest me that'll be fine." Tom joked, but his joke fell flat. "You try to hard, dear" Anna muttered, and, he just shrugged. They got into the car, and, drove off, searching Heatherfield up and down. They finally gave up, or at least Tom did. "Anna, we need to go home." He said reaching for her arm, but, she jerked it away from him. "Leave me alone." Anna said, and, that was last time they talked for that day.

**Jasmine's POV**

Irma still lay sleeping. Breaking a sweat under the blankets that were layered over her. Jasmine was making some food for them to eat when Irma woke up. "I can't believe they name you Irma!" Her mother cried softly, mostly to herself, but somewhat talking to her daughter. "You need the name I originally picked for you. Hanna. Hanna Kaley Haunts. My daughter." Jasmine said coming over to her daughter and giving her a kiss on the forehead. Jasmine knew at any one moment, or another her daughter would wake up. So she was preparing herself for the worst, or the worst at least that could come from a teenager. Jasmine saw Irma(I'll just call her that when they're not talking, because it'll be easier to understand.) move, under all the blankets. Irma began to wake but, was stopped by Jasmine, or brought a cloth to her face with something like a potion, or a drug, to make her sleep. "I hate doing this...Somewhat." Jasmine mumbled quietly, as she lifted the cloth off her daughters face.

_The young woman had been in bed for pretty much two months or something close to that. Her swollen stomach stuck out, and was so high to this young woman that, she couldn't even see her legs. "God, only a few more weeks of this, and, I'll be able to see my daughter, and, walk normally. When I can walk that is." The young woman stated. She smiled faintly at her stomach. "Soon, love, soon" She promised the baby inside her, her darling child._

Jasmine was reduced to tears at this thought. "I wished it wouldn't have changed...I wouldn've changed.." She sobbed gently. Jasmine was many things, but, not a liar about her love for Irma, it's just... things changed before Irma was born...and, they weren't good...

_Jasmine looked around for meeting room 106, on the second floor of Smangle's Office's & Business Meeting's. She came upon the door to the room, in which she had been in search of. She entered, and, was spoken to straight off. "Ms.Haunts...You must dispose of it, or...die." Her boss offered, and, of course she would never say no. Because her boss had his way, or your throat. Jasmine nodded faintly. "Of course, Sir." Jasmine spoke, her voice threatening to break, threatening for her to lose control of her sobs...But she held it in, she held her firmer voice, and, got a nod to leave. Jasmine left straight away, and, went back home. Jasmine wouldn've had to kill her daughter had they followed her home. Even though it wasn't until about three weeks later, Irma was left all alone to die. Jasmine had stopped caring for her daughter when she realised she had her life in danger because of __that__child. Jasmine couldn't bare the thought though of killing the child. And, she could be arrested so, why should she endanger her own life. She could just leave the child behind in her house, or someplace else, and, not have a problem._

Jasmine even though being an adult did a child-like thing. She sat down against the hard-wood floor, and, brought her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees, and, put her head down against her knees and, cried. Jasmine for once let the world go and cried, like when she realised what she did only about a year ago, how she was rotten and awful, and, didn't care before. That's when, she changed, and, she learned to cry, not for herself but for the person she betrayed. Jasmine cried for three hours. Manging to cry herself to sleep like that. She still actually remained crying, in that child-like, sitting position.

Irma's POV

Irma began to stir in bed. She rustled the sheets, she began to become aware of sounds. Irma, began to slowly open her eyes, blinking constantly, trying to get the tiredness out of them. Irma then all in an instant realised, she wasn't in her normal bed, or the bed in the room she was in. Irma sat up in an instant, to see a woman...Her mother!, asleep, with her tears streaming down her face. Irma gasped. Irma wanted to yell, but, knew she would wake, her. Irma wanted to scream, and, call for help but, she couldn't. But, she could try to escape. Irma got up, slowly swinging her legs off the bed, and, then taking th sheets off. _'At least I have on normal clothes.' _Irma thought silently to herself, pondering for a moment, she then got out of the bed. Irma stared at her, and, thought this through completely for one second, then she tiptoed across into what looked to be a hallway, she crept down the hallway, to find a dining room, and, a phone!. God did Irma hope it'd work. Irma ran, and, grabbed the phone dialing the number for her parents, her _real _family. Irma got one ring,and , she heard her sweet darling little brother's voice.

"Chris, oh thank god. Where's mum and dad?" Irma said, and, Chris answered straight off. "They went out looking for you. I'll call them, hold on." Chris said, and, put Irma on hold. Little did she know, but, a spider was like dangling above her. She waited for five minutes, then Chris came back on. "Irma, they'll be right where ever you are. Just let me know anything like an address you see. An-" Chris got cut off by Irma. "Tell them the address is Jess Street, South Heatherfield. Oh yes, and, tell them to hurry, before _she!, _wakes up." Irma stated pointedly and, Chris just put her on hold. He told them very quickly, and, got an answer. "They'll be there soon, they're near there. But, be careful, creep out into the front yard, and, wait there." Chris said, his tone filled with some worry. Irma nodded. He knew she did, and, hung up.

Irma was scared a little bit, even though there was nothing to be scared of really. _'God I hope they get here soon, because this place gives me the creeps. And, what if she wakes up. What if she tries to have me, or my family killed, what then...Oh...Uh...' _Irma thought, and, she let a soft cry out. Irma looked towards the door to the room she was in the door was starting to open, and, a few light footsteps could be heard, but, she didn't care. She wanted to go home. Irma still was frightened. Irma let a sob out, and, the door burst open from two directions and, a strange man came in, a evil smirk on his face. Irma screamed. Jasmine came rushing down the hallway, fully aware of what had just happened, and, the fact that Irma's family was coming for her. "Irma go back to the room, and, wait there. Run!." Jasmine called. Irma froze for a dead second, and, then she ran back to the room. Scared for her life, she curled up on the floor in the same position, that her mother had been in, and, then she began to cry. Irma wanted to go home so bad. Irma hated her life right now. _'This is all my fault for wondering about my mother, now look where I am!.' _Irma's mind shrieked at her. Irma just wanted... her normal life, before the guardianship, and, everything, just to have normal friendships with her friends. Irma felt her world caving in, and, for once, there was no smart remark, or funny comment, or anything that could even be close. It'd just be all cold empty words.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It's shorter, but, yet it has detail. By the way, for the name Hanna, and, Kaley go to to find out what they mean. Review please. Thank you. I hope to update sooner next time, so be on the look out for chapter four soon!. Bye for now.


End file.
